Dawn with Dusk
by Crimson Rose786
Summary: She was abused. She was abondened. Living under shadows to cover her scars. At last she found her life . Join miyu as she live a life of tragedy and mystery and how she found her way back home and unlock a frozen heart and changed into something extraordinary beautiful.
1. Summary

She was abused. She was abondened. Living under shadows to cover her scars. At last she found her life . Join Miyu as she live a life of tragedy and mystery and how she found her way back home and unlock a frozen heart and changed into something extraordinary beautiful.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**guys ! its my first fanfiction so hope you will enjoty it . My all attention will not be upon it completely but i will try my level best to update more frequently .**

**wish me best of luck.**


	2. Ch 1

Only the sound of shrieks can be heard in the darkness.

Life was like a nightmare. The sound of belt and whip against her fragile body . And whimpering that could be heard miles away but everyone around were helpless or if i say blind towards what os happening .

No pity .

Just ruthlessness .

Abondentment from your own family can become life shattering that no kind of sympathy can mend the broken heart .

All the punches and kicks endure without any protest .

Yes ! She for so many times think about just killing herself so that all the suffering will go away once and for all. But every time she grasp the knife her mind got numbed.

The only thing that was keeping her alive was her brother.

Her adorable little 3 years old brother with golden hairs and blue eyes. The eyes and his smile was the only thing that was keeping her alive , from murdering herself because she knew that life is so cruel and the only thing she could do was to keep her brother, her life , away from all the torture.

Her name was Miyu. Like the void of space her emerald eyes which were once full of life were devoid from any emotion. She never showed her pain her suffering to anyone .

Oh! How she was in dire need of a support but well no one was there except her brother. Even if he was so young to understand what is happening to her sister , but all what matters to miyu was that Ruu will keep on smiling because even if he was young and didnot know what was happening but still he was the only one who loved her.

No one was there to support her . But his smile was the only thing that she needed to brighten the dark abyss what she called her life.

The petite form of Miyu was lying on the floor motionless . Scars and bruises covered her body. Blood dripping from her now fresh wounds but once she heard the door closes she gets up to clean herself. As it was not new to her.

Ever since she remembers it was always like this. Every other day new bruises covered her body and she waits for her adoptive father to go after locking her door.

Yes the source of her worthless abusive life was her adoptive father .

Many times she thought about running away but Ruu was the only thing attracting her.

She could not just leave him in the hands of that monster disguised as her adoptive father .

He treated her like a boxing bag which remained in the house like a maid just to be pushed around .

Authors note

Its my first fanfic . I don't own the characters and I hope you will like it . I like reading abusive and tragedic plots and stories so if you think you are not big enough than please don't read it . Maybe it would not be suitable for you.

Hope to get good reviews . Please comment if there is some mistake . I will try my level best to improve my skills .

This story is just to see and test my skills .

If there is any question please ask me .


	3. ch 2

Miyu pove

I woke up with a new feeling . It was new to me because I think I stop feeling a long time ago .

O sorry ! I will introduce myself

My name is Miyu Sakura . I was adopted at an age of 7 and now I am 18 years old . I have a 6 year old brother whom I loved dearly with all my life . I am born with emerald eyes that if i think sparkled when I was young and innocent but life has a very odd way of throwing a curve ball . Now I don't know why 'm living . 'm walking on a road that has no destination . Just forcing my self to live such 'n abusive life . You know I 'm being abuse by my so called adoptive father . But shee don't tell anyone it will remain a secret between us . 'k

Living this cruel life I 've two purposes.

Firstly to protect my lil bro from our monstrous father and secondly to know about my real identity .

I am now 18 years old with petite form , porcelain skin tone with golden hair .I am ok in my looks if I say so my self words . But my eyes they are unique . They are emerald in colour quite different from others around me . Even my adoptive parents and brother doesn't have them . They have blue eyes while me being adoptive have a unique set of eyes that attracts alot of attention. But being self conscious I started to wear lenses blue in colour when I was 13 years old and wear black baggy clothes to hide not only my scars but also my appearance . It helps me alot as it makes me remain in the shadows hidden from judging eyes.

My brother Ruu has bright blue eyes with golden blond hair he is now 7 years old and love me like I love him . I cared about him like her mother .

Since he was a new born baby and he wanted a mother figure in his life.

I wanted to be a great sister to him and Ruu was too fond of me so he started calling me mom but I never corrected it . I like it when he call me mom .

My life is a little bit different you see I am being abused by my father but do you see me complaining . OK ! maybe I 'm. But what can I do . May be it is some kind of punnishment or curse upon me that doesn't want me to be happy .

From 11 years to 18 years old my life didn't change much . Its my routine. Wake up . Clean the house before father wakes up . Cook . Awake Ruu. And run to school after placing father his food on the table before he woke up .

Leave Ruu to his class and remain oblivious to my surroundings while walking to my class .

Ignoring the wispering and curses thrown upon you . Keeping quiet all the time .

I was a snow queen , titled to me when I first arrive at school . You know the same way , a new person arrives in school and if he or she us unique they become famous .

May be I was famous back then because of my cold and touch me not personality . But deep down I wanted just one faithful friend . Was it a very big wish .

In the beginning people wanted to be my friend and all but they were afraid .

I know I 'm the cause of there fear but what you could do if you were in my shoes .

From the beginning I was and still am an introvert girl with a fear .

I thought that if people knew about me being adopted they would hate me .

If they know I am being abused they will think that I am a coward and hurt me more .

I am sick of people abondoning me .

Abondentment , it may be a simple word for you but for me it is despair . Like being invisible . Knowing you can see people happy with their families but they can't see the real you .

At the age of 9 I was admitted to school . My first half year was a bit bearable because they didn't abuse me .

My adoptive parents were rich or I say very very rich .

So they didn't want me to get involved with the outside world quite early .

If I say they feared that me being adoptive will taint there reputation so i was locked at home for 3 whole years .

Screw there reputation and fame .

I was sick of it . How can someone live

They told me what to do and what to not do .

Don't do this . Don't do that .

Don't go here . etc

I 'm sick of it .

But if I didn't obey they would punish me .

Punishment turn into torture and then into abuse .

Yeah in the beginning it was slow and didn't hurt much .

But it increased day by day and sometimes I would be locked up in my room .

Like a prisoner . I would be left with no food to eat and no water to drink .

After half a year of my school the student around me started to ignore my preasence . They stop feeling compassion for me and i was happy inside or so I thought but I was lonely .

In school

Sitting at the front left corner beside window . Answering questions when asked but mostly remaining quiet and gazing out of the window mostly .

I like weather mostly than people . They never judge people and brings happiness and chill to everyone . Never abandon anyone being always there for you.

Being tortured and pranked while walking along the corridor to reach to my locker . Knowing full well who is behind all of my adventures school life . Note the sarcasm. You see when you have no friends you tend to talk to yourself more often . It seems crazy but after a while you get used to it . People call me names like whore or bitch but now it has gotten old enough so I don't mind it now .

You see why I was feeling something strange today is like something big is going to happen as soon as I left the school grounds . But how my life is now I think it is not something of a surprise. After today I can become independent . . Being a high school student has its own advantage I can now live Independently away from the hell called home . But may be I m thinking to much . It maybe because I will have to leave Ruu behind while he is only 7 years old and I had to remain in college for about 2 year maximum .

Far away from US where I live currently to a city call Heomochi . That city has the best college where mostly rich people tend to send their child but I selected that college because it is very far away a few people from US go there . Hopefully no one I know will be there to add salt to my wounds. And I can study there without worrying about people who knew about my past .

O how I'm going to miss this school (note the sarcasm).


	4. ch 3

My Personal Advice

If you have hundred reasons to die but has only one reason to live than its enough

That one reason can give you the support thoisands time more than the people close to you . The more you think life is unfair than always keep in mind there is always day after the pitch black darkness of night .


End file.
